C'est moi le plus givré
by zairoon
Summary: En réalité c'est l'auteuse la plus cinglée mais ça fait rien XD C'est la fic inutile, faite parce qu'il y a pas assez de fic avec Hiei euuuh... lol . Sinon, histoire stupide, relation stupide, et tout est stupide mais je l'aime XD ENJOY MA FIC LES AMIS!


**Auteur:** Moi moi moi moi moiiiiii !!!!!! Zai pour vous servir :d

**Sujet:** Yuyu hakusho ! (Oui je vous jure !)

**Genre:** Eto… Bizarre et complètement OOC ah ah !

**Disclaimer** Aloreuh, les personnages ici présent ne m'appartiennent pas, enfin je suis en train de plaider pour récupérer Hiei qui est quand même mon amour de ma vie, mais le jury n'a pas encore délibéré… Croisez les doigts pour moi ! T.T

**Déclaration de Zai : **Bon aloreuuuuh XDDD Comment dire ! Je refais un rapide come back ! En fait non, j'ai une crise d'insomnie et étant donné qu'en ce moment je suis en train de me refaire la série des Yuyu Hakusho, je me suis dit, pourquoi pas écrire un truc stupide et totalement inutile sur Hiei et… et… SURPRISE XD lol Enfin donc voilà, ce n'est pas du tout à considérer comme une fic sérieuse. Elle est longue en Pauvre de Hiei et se base sur les dialogues aussi XD Elle a pas vraiment de fin, je commençais juste à avoir sommeil ;)

ENJOY ! Et surtout REVIEWS :d :d :d :d :d :d

* * *

_**C'est moi le plus givré…**_

Plic

Plic

Plic

Le bruit sourd d'un liquide tombant sur le sol… Il me suffirait d'ouvrir les yeux pour me rendre compte qu'il s'agit de mon propre sang. Mais cela me demande un tel effort que je n'essaie même pas.

Plic

Plic

Plic

Pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien ? je n'ai pourtant pas perdu connaissance… Me serais-je endormi sans m'en apercevoir ?

Plic

Plic

Plic

Ce bruit commence à m'énerver… Non pas parce que cela démontre que je suis en train de me vider de mon sang. Non, ça en réalité, je m'en contre fiche. Mais ce bruit continuel est agaçant, oppressant… J'aurais préféré continuer à dormir.

Plic

Plic

…

Tiens, plus rien d'un coup. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu arriver ? Je peine à ouvrir mes yeux, mais réussis quand même. Grand dieu…

« Ca va, Hiei ? » dit une voix qui me semble lointaine que j'ai déjà entendu auparavant.

« Hiei ? Tu m'entends ? »

La lumière de la pièce m'aveugle, je n'arrive pas à m'y habituer. Même les yeux ouverts j'ai l'impression d'être aveugle…

« Hiei putain ! Réponds quand on te parle ! »

« Ta gueule… »

Tiens, j'ai ouvert la bouche. Mais c'est ma voix ça ? On aurait dit celle de quelqu'un sur le point de mourir. C'est peut-être pour ça que je ne ressens plus la douleur dans mon corps.

« Ah enfin tu réagis ! Ca va ? »

« Hn… J'vois rien… » J'arrive à murmurer. C'est un début…

« Normal, si tu voyais ton état tu comprendrais… »

Mais qui c'est lui déjà ? Impossible de remettre un nom sur cette voix. Pourtant elle m'est familière, je l'ai souvent entendue dans le passé, alors pourquoi ?

« Tu es qui… »

Un rire comme réponse. Stupide. Ridicule. C'est bon, j'ai trouvé.

« Allons, tu m'as déjà oublié ? Je vais pleurer si ça continue… »

« Yusuke… »

« Bingo ! »

Même si je ne le vois pas, je sens que cet idiot est en train de sourire. Ca me réchauffe un peu, bizarrement…

Mais pourquoi est-il ici ? Et moi d'ailleurs je fous quoi ici ?

«Pourquoi… » je commence, avant de m'étrangler. Finalement je ressens toujours la douleur.

« Tais toi imbécile, c'est déjà incroyable que tu aies réussi à parler jusque-là »

« Hn… » Je sens mon corps se rejeter en arrière, contre un mur probablement. Froid et dur. Pas le luxe en clair.

« Bon allez, fini le papotage. Faut qu'on bouge d'ici avant que tout s'effondre… »

Je ne réponds rien. Je n'ai rien à dire de toute façon. Je ne sais même pas où l'on est, ni ce que l'on y fait. Et je ne sens plus mon corps.

« J'peux pas bouger… » J'ai fermé les yeux, ça faisait mal cette lumière.

Yusuke ne répond même pas. Crétin.

Tiens, je bouge. Enfin, il me fait bouger plutôt. Arg. Mal…

« Allez tiens bon, Hiei. »

J'essaie oui. Mais justement, je ne tiens plus… C'est bientôt le trou noir pour moi.

* * *

« Tu crois qu'il va s'en tirer ? »

« Mais oui, c'est Hiei quand même ! Tu crois pas que ce nabot va se faire la malle avant nous ! »

« Kuwabara, calme ta joie tu veux ! »

« Je dis c'que je veux Urameshi, si t'as un problème viens le régler dehors ! »

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce raffut… Personne n'est jamais foutu de me laisser dormir en paix. Décidément je suis maudit. Ah ah je fais dans l'humour là, ça va plus.

« Mais t'es vraiment un crétin toi alors ! Régler ça dehors ? Tu sais bien que tu te ferais défoncer en moins de deux ! »

« Essaie pour voir, sombre crétin ! »

« Ca suffit vous deux ! Se battre ne sert à rien ! »

« Justement si ! Ca calmera cet idiot qui s'inquiète pour un nabot encore plus idiot »

Bon, ça suffit le bruit là, j'ai les oreilles qui bourdonnent à force d'écouter leurs conneries.

« L'idiot ici c'est toi. »

Oh, un silence. Mon entrée dans la conversation a foutu un de ces froids. J'en rirais presque.

« Hiei ! »

« Hiei !

« Nabot ! »

« Hiei ! »

Arf. J'aurais du rester couché. Enfin, quand même content de constater que je vois à nouveau. Même si la vue de ce grand dadet de Kuwabara me donne la gerbe.

« Sombre crétin ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ? »

« Huh ? » Je fais très intelligemment. En même temps je ne vois pas ce que me reproche Kurama. Il a l'air assez remonté en tout cas. Comme tous les autres d'ailleurs. Zut.

« Parce qu'en plus de ça tu ne te rappelles de rien ? » Cette fois c'est Yukina qui parle.

…Minute. QU'est-ce que ma sœur fait ici ? Et en fait, pourquoi même le Seigneur Emma est-il là ?

« Tu nous a fichu une de ces frousses, Hiei. » Ah bah tiens, voilà qu'il parle lui aussi. Génial génial vraiment génial.

« Il faut avouer que c'est de votre faute aussi, Majesté. »

« Bien sûr que non ! »

« Euh… Si vous m'expliquiez ? »

Bah oui, j'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi on me jette des regards noirs. J'ai pas envie de faire des efforts pour me fouiller dans mes souvenirs… Il est bien ce lit. Je me demande c'est celui de qui.

« Hiei, tu nous écoutes ? »

« Hein ? Euh…. Oui » On va faire comme. Non. Allez j'écoute.

« Emma junior t'as attribué une mission. A savoir détruire le miroir maudit du démon Raikun. » dit Yusuke en me fixant l'air assez en colère.

« Ah… » Bah je m'en rappelle pas c'est pas ma faute.

« Mais quel inconscient… »

« A qui le dis-tu. Il risque sa vie pour remplir une mission STUPIDE, et il en a rien à faire. »

« Fallait s'y attendre venant de lui de toute manière… »

« Dis donc… Ca vous ennuierait de faire comme si j'étais là ? » c'est vrai quoi.

« Pardon. Enfin ce qui compte c'est que Yusuke ait pu te ramener à temps. »

Assis sur le lit je me retourne vers Urameshi. Il a un air suffisant sur son visage, et un sourire narquois. C'est dans mes habitudes ça.

« A toi ça te vas pas, Yusuke. »

« Hein ? »

« … » Et merde. Je viens de penser tout haut.

« Qu'est-ce qui me va pas ? »

« Rien rien. Oublie ça. »

« Hun. »

Et bah il a l'air convaincu par c'que je réplique. Bravo Hiei. Et Kurama qui me dévisage comme s'il essayer de me sonder. Non, je n'ai pas eu de lavage de cerveau. Enfin…Je crois.

« Bon, maintenant que tu es en sécurité… Je vais laisser Yusuke s'occuper du reste. » fait sa Seigneurie.

« He ! Minute pourquoi c'est moi qui doit me coltiner un inconscient pareil ? »

Personne ne répond mais lui sourit l'air compatissant. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore raté moi…

Bon, quoiqu'il en soit… Je me lève et je quitte cet endroit au plus vite.

BAM !

Merde, mon corps n'a pas envie on dirait. J'ouvre les yeux et vois Kurama et Kuwabara me relever… Merci braves gens…. Je tourne plus rond …

« Où tu comptais t'enfuir cette fois ? » Encore une fois c'est Yusuke qui parle. Il a pas l'air très content.

« Loin. » Simple, court et explicite. Bravo Hiei !

« N'y compte même pas. Dans ton état actuel, tu risques de ne plus bouger pendant au moins deux semaines. » me fait remarquer Kurama. Parfois j'aimerais le tuer…

« … »

« Bon. Sur ce, Yusuke je compte sur toi. »

« Mouais. Ca promet. »

« Courage mon ami ! Et toi le nabot, remets toi vite sur pieds ! »

« Dégage imbécile… »

« Espèce de sale morveux ! Tu mériterais la mort ! »

« Quel esprit contradictoire… Enfin. » Je suis fatigué. Partez tous et fichez moi la paix. Dormir… Merci Seigneur...

* * *

Hun. Vive le monde des humains. Ne serait-ce que pour les bienfaits d'un lit, d'un oreiller et d'un drap qui sent la lavande.

« Alors le prince charmant compte dormir encore longtemps ? »

Mais c'est qu'il me nargue cet imbécile. Les rôles ont changé. Je n'aime pas ça.

« En plus d'invalide tu es devenu aphone ? »

« La ferme… »

« Ah, toujours ton répondant. Me voilà rassuré. »

J'ouvre un œil, puis l'autre. Non pas le troisième, mon bandeau est sur mon front. Cela ne me servirait à rien de toute façon.

Je me redresse légèrement, et je constate que je suis pas vraiment habillé. Vous considérez un boxer comme un habit vous ? Pas moi.

« J'ai froid. »

BAM !

Génial. Voilà que je me reçois une couverture en plein dans la tronche.

« Enroule toi là-dedans. J'ai pas encore de fringues adéquates pour toi. »

« Hun… »

J'obéis à l'autre imbécile et m'enroule. On dirait une boule de glace dans son cornet.

… J'ai des idées assez bizarres dernièrement, moi.

« Alors tu te sens mieux ? »

« Ouais… Crevé. »

« Tu m'étonnes. Tu nous a fichu la trouille, Hiei. »

« Hn. »

Qu'est-ce que je dois répondre moi ? J'me souviens à peine de ce qui s'est passé. Je me rappelle tout de même qu'il m'a sauvé en tout cas.

« Merci. »

« Quoi ? »

« J'compte pas me répéter. » Nan mais. Déjà que ça m'a écorché la bouche…

Et bah, pourquoi il dit plus rien lui. Et puis pourquoi il me regarde avec des yeux ronds ?

Ah. Il est mort de rire… Il m'énerve.

« Tu es vraiment un cas toi alors ! »

« Hn. » M'énerve. J'vais le buter j'crois.

« Ahlala. Bon… »

J'arque un sourcil. « Bon » quoi ? Tu t'en vas ? Hourra, le message est enfin passé…

Ben non. On dirait pas. Zut. Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, là ? C'est…

« Bizarre… »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Hun ? »

« Qui est bizarre ? »

Faut que j'arrête de penser tout haut moi ça va plus. Je repose la tête sur l'oreiller et ferme les yeux. Il comprendra peut-être le message.

« Toujours fatigué hein… »

« Ouais… »

« C'est bien toi, çà. »

Comme si tu me connaissais aussi bien que ça… Enfin. Arg. Pourquoi mes pensées sont aussi confuses tout d'un coup ?

« Tu sais… »

J'ouvre les yeux et mon regard croise le sien, incertain. Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore ?

« Quoi ? »

« Ben… J'me suis rendu compte d'un truc. »

« Et ? » Minute. En quoi ça m'intéresse ?... Ca va plus, c'est certain.

« Et… Non rien. »

Il détourne la tête, on dirait presque qu'il rougit. J'ai chaud tout d'un coup. C'est peut-être une poussée de fièvre. Mais j'ai l'impression de n'avoir chaud qu'aux joues. Je suis tout de même pas en train de rougir aussi ?

« …Piou… »

« … »

« … »

Piou ? Moi…Je viens… de dire… Piou ??...

« Ah ah ah ! Tu nous as cramé un fusible ! Si tu voyais ta tête mon pauvre Hiei ! »

Mais c'est qu'il se fout de ma gueule cet enfoiré. Et je suis définitivement en train de rougir. Corps de merde. Tu me fais dire et faire n'importe quoi… Pourtant ça me fait rire moi aussi. J'ai l'air fin. Et lui il a l'air choqué. C'est encore plus drôle !

« Dis moi, Hiei… »

«Huh ? »

« …Quelle coopérativité… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Je fais dans un soupir. Je m'amusais presque, merde !

« Tu… euh… »

« Je… ? »

« … Comment dire… » Il fuit encore mon regard. C'est quoi son problème à cet idiot ?

« Arrête de tourner autour du pot, Yusuke. »

« … »

Ah ben génial. Chapeau bas là… D'où je sors ces expressions moi ?...C'est désespérant. Et lui aussi il est désespérant à commencer ses phrases sans les finir. On dirait presque qu'il est timide là. On aura tout vu… Enfin, c'est… … … mignon… … … C'est bon je demande à être pendu pour avoir dit ça.

« Hiei ? »

« Oui… » autant être euh… poli. Oui voilà.

« Tu as déjà… »

Mais il va accoucher bon sang ?!

« J'ai déjà ? »

« aimé quelqu'un… ? »

Alors là. Si je m'attendais à ce genre de questions ! J'dois avoir l'air assez con à rien dire là. Euh… Voyons voir. Ma mère et ma sœur ça compte ou pas ? Non, il doit pas vouloir dire ça.

« Je suis un démon t'as zappé ? »

« … »

Je soupire. Ca me fatigue vraiment là.

« Nan, pas que je sache. » Voilà c'est clair et net là non ?

« Ah. »

Pourquoi il a l'air si triste là ? et pourquoi je m'en soucie moi ? Pfff… Mais achevez-moi. Je touche le fond là. Il a voulu se relever pour partir, et moi je viens de retenir son bras. J'suis cinglé.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

« Reste. »

« … »

Ouah, ça c'est de la réparti. Remarque je le comprends. Il doit croire qu'on m'a grillé des neurones là où j'étais.

« Tu es bizarre tu sais. »

« J'viens de m'en rendre compte… »

« Ah ah. Quel idiot tu fais. »

« Yusuke… » je commence d'un ton menaçant, mais je suis pris d'une quinte de toux. Fais chier.

« Ca va ? »

« Hn… »

« Toujours aussi aimable. »

« Je t'emmerde pauvre tâche. »

« … » Ah nan. Pas ce regard du mec hypra triste. Je supporte pas de le voir comme ça. D'ailleurs pourquoi je supporte pas ça moi ? Je supporte tout ! … Mais pas ça… Pitié.

« Dis… » Je fais. Mais je sais pas sur quoi je vais continuer. Roh de toute façon j'en ai marre de réfléchir là.

« Hiei ? »

« Ouais… Pourquoi cette question ? »

« … »

« Intéressant dis moi. »

Il se met à rire. ET moi ça me fait sourire. Ce type a un drôle d'effet sur moi, là.

« T'es mignon quand tu souris. » Un murmure, mais je l'ai entendu. Et j'ai chaud là. Il a craqué lui ou quoi ?

« Connerie. »

« C'est vrai pourtant. » Et il balance ça comme si de rien. Ca te perturbe pas toi de me sortir ce genre de truc ? T'es encore plus givré que moi on dirait.

« Toi aussi. »

Ok. Je retire ce que je viens de dire. Le plus givré de nous deux c'est moi. Indéniablement. L'asile c'est bien ça le truc pour les fous nan ? J'pense sérieusement à y faire un petit séjour…

« Tu te sens bien ? »

« Oui, comme sur des roulettes. Ca se voit pas ? »

« T'as été torturé pour autant changer ? »

« Non. » Catégorique. En même temps, j'l'ai déjà dit, j'm'en souviens pas. Et puis j'ai pas changé. Je montre juste… une partie cachée de moi. Hum…

« Ahlala… »

Je me redresse brusquement. Yusuke a un mouvement de recul d'ailleurs. Effet de surprise.

Sans comprendre pourquoi je me penche en avant, et ma tête se retrouve appuyée contre son épaule.

« Hiei ? »

« Tais toi… »

« … » C'est qu'il est obéissant le petit.

Je pousse un soupir de satisfaction. Pourquoi je me sens aussi bien tout à coup ? J'ai encore plus envie de dormir que quand j'avais la tête dans l'oreiller. Terrible.

« Tu vas te faire mal à rester comme ça. » Je sens sa voix qui tremble, et j'entends son cœur qui s'est accéléré. C'est quand même pas moi qui fait ça…Si ? Je relève la tête, et je sais que j'ai la tête que ferait un gamin de trois ans mais je m'en fous.

« C'est confortable… »

Il sourit mais me repousse légèrement. Avant que je comprenne ce qu'il se passe, je me retrouve à nouveau allongé dans le lit. Sauf que y'a un poids à côté de moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Yusuke ? »

« J'm'installe… J'suis fatigué aussi. Et c'est mon lit à la base. »

J'ai rien à redire. De toute façon j'apprécie la chaleur qu'il dégage. C'est presque plus pratique que la couverture qui était censée me tenir chaud.

« Tu es une bouillote vivante ma parole… »

Cette fois il rit aux éclats, et je le rejoins dans son rire. Ca fait du bien de se laisser aller parfois… Je ferme les yeux, prêt à m'endormir.

« Hiei ? »

« Huuun… » Je veux dormir, arrête de parler.

« … » Ah. Il a semble-t-il compris. Je pousse un soupir, avant de crier sous la surprise. Je me retrouve encercler par deux bras. Ses bras… Ma tête perdue dans son cou. Tiens j'aurais grandi ?

…C'est pas le moment pour ce genre de réflexion. Il se passe quoi là ?

« Yusuke… »

« Chut. »

« Mais… »

« La ferme, Hiei. » Son ton est brusque. Je relève la tête et je le vois qui me regarde, les joues un peu rouge. J'crois que je suis dans le même état. Il n'y a rien de drôle à la situation. C'est le contraire même. Tendu.

« Mais… Tu… »

« Ne dis rien tu veux. Contente toi de dormir. »

Il est marrant lui. Je suis coincé dans les bras d'un mec et je suis censé dormir en toute tranquilité ?... Nan mais il a un grain.

« Mais lâche moi avant. »

« Nada. »

« Hein ? »

« Tais toi et dors. » Il me serre un peu plus contre lui et ferme les yeux. J'ai même pas la force de me détacher de lui. Je sais même pas si j'en ai envie en réalité… C'est moi le plus givré, je l'ai déjà dit… Ben bonne nuit alors… On verra bien.

THE END !!!!! XD


End file.
